Heroe
by LaV3nus6
Summary: Un heroe nace cuando el indefenso es acechado. #KaraIchiDay


**Nota:** No sé que hice para esta historia. Solo quería hacer un KaraIchi Day y participar en el concurso de bibliotecamatsu por lo que salió esto que ni yo me explicó que fue XD

* * *

No tenía por qué estar ahí en ese momento.

Solo tenía que tener como siempre lo hace.

No era su asunto.

No era su problema.

Pero se trata de él ...

Dios, solo por ser él ...

Y con lo mucho que lo ama.

Ahora estaba aquí golpeando a los bandidos. Uno a uno.

¿De dónde salió esa fuerza?

Ni él lo sabe.

Pero no podía esconderse después de ver como los "amigos" de su hermano lo estaba intimidando. Aquellos con los que siempre se iba a los jardines de la escuela durante el almuerzo. Con los que reía en los pasillos. Aquellos a los que envidia por ser populares.

A esos estaba golpeando.

Siempre observando un Ichimatsu sonriente, alegre en la escuela. Siendo parte de ese grupo, pero ahora la triste realidad. No era lo que parecía ser.

Karamatsu, el chico tímido de la clase. El segundo de los séxtuples se llenó de acné que solo es un hijo que siempre molestar ahora estaba golpeándolos.

Lo hacía sin piedad.

Primero vio como sujetado del cuello al cuarto hijo. Lo pusieron contra la pared de un golpe, haciendo que se queje de dolor. Le gritaban, lo amenazaban. Lo abofetearon.

No resistió más.

Él era el hermano mayor debería salvarle. Ichimatsu siendo menor por unos minutos lo he ayudado antes. Tenía que agradecerle.

Solo cerró los ojos liberando un suspiro para tranquilizarse cuando los abrió. El castaño con arete había sido derrotado en el suelo de un puñetazo a su mejilla. El segundo, un rubio con raíces negras se subió a su espalda. Se estrelló contra la pared para golpear y liberar.

Ichimatsu no podía creer lo que había visto. Pensaría que era Osomatsu o Jyushimatsu, quienes se enfrentarían a sus "amigos" pero nunca imaginaron que su hermano mayor sería quien lo hiciera. Lo reconoció por ese acné.

Pero aquellos ojos que no sean de Karamatsu diferentes.

Uno que resplandecía en la oscuridad donde estaba ahora.

Karamatsu terminó de golpear a los chicos. Tomé la mano de Ichimatsu para escapar del lugar antes que un profesor los vea. Ya tenéis la fama de los peleadores que tenían por Jyushimatsu pero él junto Todomatsu siempre se escapaban de los castigos porque "ellos no son como sus hermanos a pesar de tener el mismo rostro".

¿Estás bien Ichimatsu? –Preguntó tranquilo con moretones formándose en su piel- ¿estás herido? –Pregunta capciosa viniendo de alguien con sangre saliendo de la nariz.

Sí… gracias –respondió algo audible limpiando la nariz con su manga del uniforme.

¿Quieres hablar de eso? –Ichimatsu negó a la respuesta al mismo tiempo que analiza el rostro del hermano.- Dirige que me salvaste, sí te avergüenza decir que te ayude.

Nuevamente se movió su cabeza en silencio para afirmar. No sentía la vergüenza en ser salvado, al contrario. Estaba orgulloso de que su hermano lo salve, que ha cambiado por él. El problema es que ahora no necesita tener un héroe.

Ichimatsu dejo de frecuentar a sus "amigos" además de adentrarse a la oscuridad. Karamatsu por su parte, comenzaba a brillar. Ingreso al club de teatro, dominó el inglés, se hizo de amigos con una mejor confianza en la oscuridad.

Oscuridad vacía.

Oscuridad abandonada.

Oscuridad con nuevo habitante.

A Ichimatsu ese brillo le dolía.

Karamatsu ya no necesitaba tener un héroe.

Pero sí Ichimatsu.

Sí no podría ser su héroe podría ser su enemigo.

Su villano

A él le gustó esa cálida luz que rodeo el día de la pelea. Desde entonces la búsqueda, el peligro, las formas de ridículos y demostrando odio hacia su propio hermano mayor, su héroe.

Y es que Karamatsu, tenía una gran debilidad que nunca desapareció ... su amabilidad.

Eso evitaba que odie a Ichimatsu o no le ayude cuando lo necesita.

Ambos crecen a la par como los hermanos que son.

Ese es el problema:

Son hermanos.

Karamatsu nunca supo que el motivo de la pelicula que cambia todo fue porque los amigos de Ichimatsu se enteraron que estaba enamorado de él.

Fue un accidente.

Fue un descuido.

Ichimatsu se confesó por error.

No pudo salvarse diciendo que era una broma era tarde para eso.

Lo golpearon porque era basura. Un monstruo asqueroso que le permite ser homosexual pero no incestuoso.

Ichimatsu sacó su lado sombrío tras ello. Los derechos humanos de la verdad. Karamatsu descubre la verdad.

Por ahora, solo quiere verso en los brazos de su héroe.

Batman tiene a su Jocker

Karamatsu lo tiene a él.


End file.
